Harry Potter and the Order of the Penis
by Lordkitten
Summary: Draco Malfoy ends up working at the ministry with Percy Weasley. They end up getting captured by the Order of the Penis lead by Neville and Harry and forced to become sex slaves. Members: fred,george,ron,wood,cedric,dean and the creevey brothers.
1. Chapter 1

OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER, BUT MAN IF I DID IT WOULD BE GREAT. SECOND THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS A LOT OF BDSM, BONDAGE, AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT ( NOT TO MENTION ITS YAOI) SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF ANY OF THESE THINGS I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW. IF YOU DO APPROVE AND LIKE THESE THINGS THEN KEEP READING AND KEEP WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

It was the summer time after Draco's third year at Hogwarts and Draco's father had decided that Draco should spend the summer working a desk job at the Ministry of Magic. Draco had gotten used to working around so many mudbloods, but the one person he hadn't gotten used to working with was Percy Weasley. Percy had gotten a summer job at the ministry doing paperwork. At the end of the day it was Draco and Percy who had to help lock everything up at the Ministry.

It was the end of the week and Draco and Percy were checking off the list of things to do before leaving.

"That's the last thing, I'm gone Weasley," said Malfoy turning his back to Percy.

As soon as Malfoy started walking away he heard a huge thud hitting the ground from behind him.

"Trip over you feet again, Weasley," chuckled Malfoy as he turned around to see what the disturbance was.

He looked down and saw Percy on the floor stunned. Malfoy reached in his robe for his wand and right as he got his hand around it he could feel a spell hitting him in the back. Everything started to fade away and Malfoy felt himself slip into darkness.

As Malfoy started to come to he could hear familiar voices around him talking.

"Have you put the charm on them yet," said a familiar voice from a distance.

"We're doing it now," said a voice from behind Draco.

Draco could feel a wand pointed at his head and then a tingling sensation zoomed from his ears and eyes to where the wand was pointed. Draco opened his eyes and saw Percy lying on the ground having the same spell done to him. Malfoy looked behind him to see who had tied his hands together and hit him with the spell. Viktor Krum and Seamus Finnigan stood directly behind him looking him square in the eyes but as Malfoy looked at them his mind went blank as to who they were. As they talked quietly to each other Malfoy could not even recognize their voices.

Malfoy looked around and saw that he was now in what looked like a dungeon. Various objects were hanging from the gray stone walls. As Malfoy looked around he saw that there were people seated around him and Percy. Olive Wood, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley stared at him from one side of the room while Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas, Dennis, and Collin Creevey stared at him from the other wall. Malfoy looked from face to face and could not recognize a single person. Two hooded figures were sitting at the front of the room.

Percy started to wake up and look around to find his surroundings.

"Let me go," yelled Malfoy at the two hooded figures are the front of the room. "My Father will hear about this, now LET ME GO."

"Silence," said one of the hooded figures as he stood up. "You and your friend there are now slaves to me and my order. From this moment on you will address me as Master or Sir, anything else will be cause for discipline."

The hooded figure pulled his hood back and Neville's face peaked out from under it. "You and your friend are slaves to The Order of the Penis. From this point on you will only live to pleasure those you see before you.

"YOUR CRAZY," screamed Percy from the floor. Percy continued to scream and yell at Neville, and try to get to his feet. Neville looked at Krum and Seamus and nodded to them. Viktor took out his wand, pointed it at Percy and yelled _crucio. _Percy writhed in pain for a few seconds before Neville nodded again and Krum stopped.

"YOUR OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND," screamed Malfoy trying to inch his was further away from Neville. Neville looked a Seamus and nodded again. Seamus pointed his wand at Malfoy. _Crucio_. Malfoy shacked on the floor in pain until Neville nodded again and Seamus stopped.

The second hooded figure stood up and walked over to Percy and Draco. The figure pulled back his hood and revealed the face of Harry. Harry looked at Percy and Malfoy as if looking for some sort of flaw on them.

"I think that its time for us to inspect our property," Harry said kissing Neville on the cheek.

"I think your right," said Neville. "I want you two to take your clothes off, one at a time and then throw it into the cauldron beside you." Neville took out his wand and released their hands from the ropes that were binding them.

Percy and Malfoy looked at their captures in disbelief and stood next to each other trying to cover their already clothed bodies from the stares around. Neville nodded to Viktor and Seamus and in seconds Percy and Draco were on the ground twitching and thrashing around in pain. Neville nodded a second time and Krum and Seamus stopped the curse.

"I don't believe I heard the correct answer from you two," said Neville in a strong and commanding voice.

"Fine," said Malfoy who grabbed his robe and threw it into the cauldron.

Before Malfoy knew it he was once more writhing in pain. After many seconds the curse stopped and Draco laid on the floor gasping for breath.

Percy looked at Malfoy gasping for breath and slowly took off his robe and threw it into the cauldron. Afterwards Percy looked at Neville with fear in his eyes and said, "Yes master," in a low and humble voice.

"Now your turn," said Neville in a cold voice.

Malfoy kneeled down and took off his shirt and placed it into the cauldron. He turned back to Neville and said, "Yes master."

"Good," said Neville with a satanic smirk on his face. "Now its time for the rest of it. Lets start with you Draco."

Small tears started to run down Draco's face as he took his pants off and tossed them into the cauldron. Malfoy then took off his shoes and socks and disposed of them. Malfoy looked up into Neville's face and could feel that his complete nudity was undeniable. As the tears poured down his face Draco took off his boxers and placed them into the cauldron. Malfoy used his hands to cover his cock from the various figures around him before looking up at a very angry Neville. Draco looked directly at Neville and saw him giving a glance back at his capture. Malfoy immediately took his hands off of his cock and saw a pleased look fall upon Neville's face.

Neville's sadistic look shifted from Malfoy and at once Percy knew what was expected of him. He took off the rest of him clothing and discarded it into the cauldron. Percy then tried to cover his cock from his new master and received the cruciatus curse for doing so.

"Very good, you two are learning quickly," said Neville. "You are getting the concept that your body belongs to me now. And as such I want you two to stand up and let my inspect my property."

Percy and Draco looked at each other and then they looked back at Neville who glared momentarily at them before looking back at Seamus and Krum. As soon as Malfoy and Percy saw this look they both stood up. Neville and Harry both looked over every inch of their body, inspecting every part carefully. Taking their hands and passing it over every bit of Percy and Malfoy's bodies. Taking each of their cock in hand and playing with them while Percy and Malfoy stood their ashamed of what their captures were doing to their bodies.

"Now its time that you became familiar with the act of servicing another man," said Neville in a sly voice.

"NEVER, I'LL NEVER," was all that Percy was able to yell out before he was writhing in pain on the floor for what seem to him like and hour.

After Percy's breathing had slowed down Neville looked at both of them and said, "Malfoy, you will take Percy's cock into your mouth and Percy you will take Draco's into yours. And I advise that you two to look like your having the time of your life, or else you'll wish it was the end of your lives."

The idea of putting another guy's cock in his mouth disgusted Draco. He had never even thought about what it would be like to have another guys cock anywhere near his mouth let alone having a Weasley put his cock inside. Malfoy's face streamed tears as he slowly made his way to Percy's cock. He took it in his hand and slowly put it in his mouth. Malfoy's eyes shifted from Percy to Neville and when he saw Neville's stern face looking back at him he started to suck on Percy's cock. As Malfoy sucked on Percy's cock the feeling of disgust went away and was replaced by a feeling of pleasure. Draco sucked harder and harder on the cock, licking and tasting every inch of it.

As Neville looked at Percy he hurried up and took Malfoy's cock in his mouth. Although this was not the first cock to be in his mouth Percy didn't expect to find himself enjoying Malfoy's cock. Percy could feel the pressure building in his cock, like a volcano about to erupt. Malfoy could feel his cock ready to burst in Percy's mouth. Malfoy was preparing his mouth to except Percy's seed when he was suddenly lifted off of Percy's cock.

"You two have not been given permission to cum yet," laughed Neville. "That will be enough for today."

Neville took two large rings from inside of his pocket and place one snuggly around Percy and Malfoy's cocks.

"This will prevent you two from cumming or enjoying each other's cocks in any way," said Neville. "Now take them to their cage, they'll need a good nights sleep. Tomorrow their training will commence."

Krum and Seamus pushed and shoved Percy and Malfoy through dimly lit hallways that twist and turned in every direction until they reached a room with a large cage in it, the size of a small room. The floor of the cage was covered in straw, and in the corner of the cage were two blankets. Krum Pushed Percy and Draco into the cage and with a flick of his wand locket the cage. Krum and Seamus then left the room and locked the door behind them. Percy and Malfoy went to the corner of the cage and grabbed the blankets. They huddled closely underneath the blankets and feel asleep in each others arms.

p.s. This chapter was pretty much the mildest chapter that this story will have, things are going to have a lot more sex, magic, and everything else from now on ( just forewarning)

p.p.s. I am a review whore so please do leave reviews. I usually write fan-fics faster when encouraged by the reviews posted.


	2. Chapter 2

OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER, BUT MAN IF I DID IT WOULD BE GREAT. SECOND THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS A LOT OF BDSM, BONDAGE, AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT ( NOT TO MENTION ITS YAOI) SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF ANY OF THESE THINGS I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW. IF YOU DO APPROVE AND LIKE THESE THINGS THEN KEEP READING AND KEEP WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Draco lazily woke from sleep, opening his mouth wide and letting out a long yawn. "God, that was a horrible dream," he groaned out of his mouth spreading his arms out wide. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his room. It was then that he realized that he wasn't dreaming. He looked at Percy sleeping on the floor and began shaking him furiously.

"I'll be down in five minutes," Percy mumbled sleepily.

"Get the hell up Weasley," Draco yelled, "We gotta find a way to get out of this fucking place. Wake up dammit."

As Percy woke up the all the events of the previous night flooded his mind. He got up and ran to the iron bars that encaged him and started tugging and kicking at them bars frantically.

"Its fucking pointless, we're never gonna get out of here without our wands," said Percy. "Look, out best bet is to just wait this thing out and wait for someone to come looking for us. I'm sure our dad's will come looking for us when they notice that we're missing. I'm sure that right now they're both searching everywhere for us."

The panicked look on Malfoy's face started to wither a little as Percy talked to him. "I don't believe I'm going to say this, but, you're right Weasley. My father is probably at the Ministry right now getting every auror they have to look for me. I bet you that any minute now my father will rescue me from this nightmare."

What they didn't know was that the Order had done this many times to people and had already figured out the perfect solution to this problem. Every time they captured someone they always made sure that the slaves were going to be off for at least a couple of days. They also left notes for the families saying that the captured slaves had left to go spend the next couple of weeks at a friend's house. The Order even sent a note to one of the slave's friends asking them to cover for the prisoner until they get back. In all their years of capturing men this system had never failed.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Viktor and Seamus stood there ominously looking at them. Seamus flicked his wand and opened the door of the cage.

"Get up and come with us now," said Seamus in a stern and commanding voice. The two boys looked at each other for a moment and then with fear in their eyes they got up and walked with Krum and Seamus back to the Main Hall where they had been humiliated and abused. The members of the Order were all gathered around them exactly like the night before. Seamus placed them to stand in front of Harry and Neville.

"Well, I see that we have not quite learned everything that we need to," said Neville. "Vick, if you will."

Viktor took out a small policeman's cane and whacked Percy and Malfoy on the back of their legs, right behind the knee. The two of them immediately dropped to their knees and screamed out in pain.

"You two have still not learned how to act around your masters," said Harry. "Now, you two learned a little about pleasuring a man yesterday, but your about to get a lot more practice today. You will go around to every member and pleasure them with your mouths."

"NEVER, I'M NOT PUTTING MY MOUTH ON ANOTHER MAN AGAIN YOU DIRTY BASTARD," screamed Draco.

Harry looked at Draco with a calm composure before looking at Viktor and nodding his head slightly. Viktor smiled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. Malfoy was instantly lifted into the air, his legs forced to become perfectly straight as if standing and his arms sticking out like a child pretending to be an airplane. Viktor's wand pointed once more at Draco as Krum said, "filate ignationeous."

A huge blue flame shot from the tip of his wand like a flamethrower and started to burn Malfoy's back. Draco's scream was so loud and agonizing that it made Percy's body shiver and shake all over. The screaming seemed to last forever until Harry nodded again to Krum and the flames ceased. Malfoy's body fell to the ground. Percy looked at Draco's body and saw that there wasn't a single burn mark on him. It was as if the fire had never touched him. For a minute Percy thought that the flames didn't actually touch Malfoy, but then he remember the horrific screaming and knew that only a serious pain could cause someone to scream like that.

Harry continued to talk in his same calm voice, "Now, you will also be learning self control today." Harry took out his wand and shot an orange light onto Percy and Draco's crotch. Both of them could suddenly feel their cock, balls, and every other piece of skin in their crotch itch like crazy.

"Now what do you say to this gift that I have given you two," said Harry.

"Thank you, Master," said Malfoy immediately between the gasps of air. Percy followed his lead by repeating what Draco said.

"And what have we learned today Draco," said Harry in a stern voice.

"To always obey you, Master," said Draco weakly.

"And what else," said Harry.

"To not be rebellious and to do as you request immediately, Master.

"Very good," said Harry. "Now it's time for you slaves to start pleasuring us. Percy I want you to pleasure everyone on your left, and Draco you shall pleasure everyone on your right. Draco you shall start with me."

"And Percy," said Neville from his seat, "You shall start with me."

Harry went back to his seat and Malfoy followed him there kneeling on the floor in front of him. Percy followed Malfoy but kneeled down in front of Neville instead. Neville opened his pant and let his hardened massive cock pop out. Percy looked at it with disgust and reluctantly forced himself to put his mouth around Neville's cock. He licked and sucked on his cock with the most disgusted look on his face.

"You don't look like your enjoying yourself," said Neville. "Well then I bet we can fix that." Neville nodded to Seamus and immediately Seamus came to Percy and pulled him off of Neville's cock. Seamus put his wand to Percy's nipple and said, "electrono tazzra." Percy could only see a spark on his nipple before his eyes shut from the pain. It was like he was being electrocuted but ten times worst. Seamus moved on to the other nipple and again Percy felt his entire body tighten up. Percy opened his mouth to scream but his chest was so tight that he could only manage to squeak. After Seamus pulled the wand off of Percy's nipple Percy dropped to the floor.

"Now slave I want to see you beg to suck my cock, or I'll have Mr. S there place his wand on your cock next."

"Please let me suck you cock Master," cried Percy.

"I, don't believe you slave, I think that Mr. S. needs to give your cock and balls the same treatment that he did your nipples," said Neville.

"Please Master let me put my mouth on that beautiful cock of yours. Let me suck on it until every last drop of cum is out and you are completely satisfied Master."

"You may resume working on my cock then slave," said Neville

As Percy made his way back to Neville's cock he could feel his crotch itching like crazy. But Percy thought that if he received such pain and agony for looking displeased while doing such a revolting act as sucking on another man's penis, that if he dared to even look like he was going to scratch that he would be put into even worst pain.

Percy continued to suck and lick on Neville huge cock and as he did he glanced over to see Malfoy pleasuring Harry. Suddenly Harry's body gave a small shiver and he shot jet after jet of cum into Draco's mouth. Draco had expected this to taste horrible and was preparing himself to have to keep from spitting it out, but he found the taste surprisingly good. After licking the rest off of Harry's softening cock Malfoy thanked his Master and continued onto the other members of the order on his right.

Percy and Draco continued to go around and receive mouthful after mouthful of cum until that had each pleasured every member of the order except the two men they called Vick and Mr. S. who followed behind them as they pleasured every member.

"Very good," said Neville in a pleased voice. "You two have done well. As you can guess being a slave means not only pleasuring us with your mouth, but with your asses too. Your asses will be stretched so that they can better accommodate our cock. We wouldn't want to tear our property after all."

Neville took out his wand and flicked it; two pencil-like instruments flew from the wall toward them both. At the same time ropes descended from the ceiling and grabbed Percy and Malfoy by the wrist and ankles, hanging their arms and legs up and away from their bodies so that their faces were staring at the floor. Krum and Seamus each inserted the pencil-like device into both Percy and Malfoy's asses. They flicked their wands and the devices started to grow larger and vibrate. Percy felt a sense of disgust at first but as the device vibrated faster inside of him his feeling of disgust turned to a feeling of pleasure.

Seamus looked up at Neville with a peculiar look on his face and Neville smiled and nodded to Seamus. Seamus then unleashed his cock and shoved it into Percy's mouth. Percy's instinct kicked in and he immediately started sucking on Seamus's cock. Viktor looked at Neville then and as Neville nodded Krum took out his massive cock and feed it to Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy sucked on the cock and started to give a slight moan as the device in his ass was now the size of the cock in his mouth and vibrating harder than ever.

It was at this point that Neville and Harry stepped out of their chairs and made their way behind Percy and Malfoy. Harry was the first to take the device out of Malfoy. As soon as the device had left him Malfoy felt an empty feeling inside of him that was immediately filled with Harry's cock. The same happened to Percy who felt himself being overwhelmed by pleasure at this point in time. Percy moaned as he felt Neville's huge cock pump back and forth. Percy could feel his cock get harder than it had ever been. The sensation of having his mouth and ass full was making his cock tremble as it begged to unleash its load. As Neville thrust harder and faster into Percy his mind was filled with ecstasy. Neville's cock pulsed as he pushed every last inch of his cock into Percy and filled Percy with his load. Seamus released his seed into Percy simultaneously with Neville, filling Percy's mouth with more cum. Percy's cock twitched and then released his cum onto the floor beneath. Percy could feel his entire body go numb and he slipped off into a white mist.

Malfoy could barely hear the moans of anybody else but himself. He found himself not just getting use to the taste of a cock in his mouth but also starting to enjoy it beyond all belief. At first Malfoy was resistant to the foreign object that had been lodged in his ass. He hated the feeling that it was giving him until the vibrations reached his prostate, and then he instantly loved it. He found the feeling of Harry's cock pounding on his prostate to be an even better feeling. His mind was so overwhelmed his sexual energy that his ears stopped listening and his eyes became hazy. Malfoy's cock was hard as a rock and was ready to erupt when Krum unleashed his load into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy swallowed load after load of cum, licking Viktor's cock clean. Harry suddenly thrust his cock hard and deep into Malfoy which caused both their cocks to explode. Jet after jet of cum pouring into Malfoy's ass while Malfoy's cock erupted onto the floor. Malfoy's eyes started to haze over and he slipped away and fell asleep.

Viktor and Seamus carried the two back to their cage, but instead of playing them on the floor; they suspended them with ropes above the floor exactly as they were moments ago. They tied Percy's and Draco's cocks together with a strong string so closely that their asses would have to stay touching for them not to be in agonizing pain. And to make sure that their asses were easily kept together they stuck one end of a double headed dildo in Percy's ass and the other in Draco's ass. Viktor and Seamus locked the cage and left the two naked slaves suspended in the air connected by string and a dildo.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do leave reviews. I usually write fan-fics faster when encouraged by the reviews posted.


	3. Chapter 3

OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER, BUT MAN IF I DID IT WOULD BE GREAT. SECOND THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS A LOT OF BDSM, BONDAGE, AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT ( NOT TO MENTION ITS YAOI) SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF ANY OF THESE THINGS I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW. IF YOU DO APPROVE AND LIKE THESE THINGS THEN KEEP READING AND KEEP WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

A harsh chilling sensation overwhelmed Draco as he felt a large bucket of ice cold water being tossed onto his naked flesh. He awoke gasping for air, his hands clenching his chest for warmth. As Malfoy became aware of his surrounding her could hear the sound of water hitting another naked body, immediately followed by a high-pitched scream. Malfoy looked up to see two different bodies standing before him. The two men called Mr. S and Vick did not seem to be the two that were thrashing water on them. These other men seemed to be more slender than the first two but they still seemed to be defined and rigid without being as muscular as Mr. S and Vick. These two new men lifted them off of the floor and carried them down a dimly lighted hallway that appeared to be endless as they stared down its depths. As Malfoy and Percy reached what they now called their, hall of humiliation, an overwhelming sense of doom slowly seeped into them.

As Malfoy and Percy were pushed to the floor, they felt a warm tingling sensation flash across their ears. They raised their heads to see their new masters looking down at them and staring at their naked body, as if they were inspecting a piece of meat.

"Neville, I have performed a charm on the two slaves so that they cannot hear our names," said Cedric as he hovered over Malfoy.

Hearing this Percy tried even harder than before to hear the names of the retched men that were responsible for holding him prisoner and using his body as their own person toy. He played the message that Cedric has just said over and over again in his mind but was certain that the charm had worked for he could not remember hearing a name throughout the entire sentence.

"Very good," said Neville as he gently ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair. " I have decided to let my partner Harry pick the fun activities for today's training session. I have taught him _most_ of my tricks and I can't wait to see what he has in store for our two handsome little slaves."

Harry grabbed Neville by the back of the head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. After a minute or two the kiss finally broke and both Harry and Neville gasped for air. Harry looked at his two slaves with a sadistic face as his took out his wand and pointed at the floor.

Suddenly two stone tables arose from the floor beneath Percy and Draco. The two of them sat on the tables wondering what kind of torture was about to befall them. The tables started to slightly shake as shackles for their hands and ankles appeared. "Wood, Cedric, if you please," said Harry to Draco and Percy's guards. Draco started to move from Cedric but stopped when he realized that Cedric's wand was already pointing straight at him, as if begging Malfoy to give him a reason to hurt him. Draco submitted and allowed Cedric to shackle him to the table. Harry walked in between the two table and looked at the two slaves on either side of him. A large cauldron of red liquid started to float from the back of the room and stop inches away from Harry.

"Today's lesson is all about extremes," said Harry. "The first extreme is that we will deal with is heat. Now to do this lesson I will need a volunteer from the audience to help me."

As soon as the word volunteer was uttered every hand in the hall shot up, even Neville's hand promptly jetted up into the air.

"I figured something like this might happen," chuckled Harry, "so I decided to put everyone's name into a hat and pull just one to make it a fair contest. (This is what I actually did also).

"And the lucky winner is Collin Creevey," Harry announced. Collin shot out of his chair and darted straight to Harry. When Collin finally managed to stop mere inches away from Harry, Harry bent down and started whispering into his ear. The secretive whispering continued for 3 or 4 minutes until Harry finally straightened up and pulled a paintbrush from his robe. Harry dipped the brush into the boiling red liquid and slowly let it fall from the brush and onto the naked skin of Percy's stomach. Percy jumped and make a small moaning sound as the liquid touched his flesh. Harry continued to let small drops fall onto Percy's chest and stomach and Percy continued to moan uncontrollably. The liquid appeared to be nothing more than ordinary wax but unlike normal wax, this wax got hotter once it dried.

As Harry continued dripping wax onto Percy, Collin pulled a paintbrush from his robe and started to carefully use the hot wax to draw on Malfoy's chest. Collin managed to pay special attention to Draco's nipples as he made a circle around them and then filled the circle with more wax. Collin seemed to be very focused as he drew line after line across Malfoy's chest. Malfoy controlled his moaning in the beginning but eventually, as the wax increased in heat, Draco could no longer stand the intense heat without letting out a moan of ecstasy. When Collin finished drawing lines on Malfoy's chest he took a step back and the members of the audience were stunned as they saw a very accurate and beautiful wax drawing of Draco being spanked by Collin on Malfoy's chest.

Harry looked over at Collin's art work and gave a nod of approval. He looked down at Percy to see his entire body covered hundreds of small wax dots. Harry glanced over as he heard Malfoy loudly moaning . He saw Malfoy's balls completely covered in wax as Collin stood up and showed Malfoy's leaking cock with a bright red spiral all around it, resembling a candy cane. Harry turned his attention to his own speckled slave that was panting loudly. Suddenly Percy gave the loudest scream of pleasure ever as Harry took the bowl of wax and dumped it onto Percy cock and balls. Percy sharply took in a deep breath as he continued to moan and sweat.

Upon seeing this Collin took out his wand and tapped the stone table. The table slowly started to disappear leaving Malfoy in his shackles floating in mid-air. Malfoy tried to move his arms and legs and discovered that although the stone table was gone he was still unable to move his arms and legs. Collin then gave his wand a twist and Malfoy flipped over so that he was now facing the floor of the hall. Collin started to feel over Draco's back and slowly let his fingers glide down to his tight butt. Collin couldn't help but to start to play with Draco's asshole, slowly pushing his finger in and stretching it out. Draco started to breath heavy between the wax becoming unbearable hot and Collin playing with his ass.

A tray started to glide across the room and stopped next to Collin. He opened a big box that seemed to be full of small red glass beads, each one about the size of a penny. Collin took bead after bead and slowly started to insert them into Malfoy's tight ass. As each bead was placed within him, Malfoy could feel the beads radiating heat, filling his ass with intense heat. He wondered how many beads Collin would try to fit inside of him as Collin continued playing the beads inside of Malfoy. It seemed as if Collin was trying to stuff Malfoy full of bead as he placed 20, then 30, then 35, until Collin couldn't fit any more into Draco's stuffed as when he reached 42 beads. The heat radiating from within Draco's ass was immense. The heat from the beads and the wax was making his cock harder and hotter than ever. He could fill the cum building within his cock like a volcano ready to explode.

****************************MEANWHILE******************************

Harry tapped the stone table and allowed it to disappear, leaving Percy shackled in mid-air. Harry started to strip from his robe and let his hardened cock show. His tapped his cock with his was and it glowed red for a second before returning to normal. Harry took his dick and placed it gently next to Percy's asshole, letting his precum gliding all over Percy's tight hole. Harry started to slowly push his cock into Percy. Percy could not help but to moan even louder as heat seemed to flow from Harry cock. The more Harry filled Percy with his huge cock the more Percy let out scream after scream of pleasure.

Harry started to thrust his cock deep into Percy's ass, filling him with his dick. With each thrust it seemed that the heat that radiated from Harry's cock became more and more intense. The heat became unbearable as Harry started to slam his cock into Percy faster and faster. The speed of Harry's cock adding more heat to the fire inside of Percy leaking cock. Percy started to become slightly dizzy as Harry feverishly kept pounding into his ass. He could fill the tremendous amount of pressure gathering within his cock that was begging to be released. Harry kept pushing deeper and deeper into Percy's ass. Making Percy moan in pleasure. Percy's cock trembling with pressure. Quickening his thrusts into Percy. Moving deeper and deeper. The force of the heat becoming to much as Harry slams his entire cock deep with Percy and lets jet after jet of cum fill Percy with more heat. Percy's cock began to twitch and shake as Percy couldn't take any more and came so violently that his cum burst through his cocks wax prison. covering his cock, stomach, chest, and even his face with loads of cum.

******************************MEANWHILE****************************

Draco's cock was about to explode with cum until Collin took out his wand and tapped Draco's cock.

"No no," said Collin. "You're not allowed to have your fun and cum until I am completely finished with you and cum."

Malfoy watched as Collin started to disrobe and thought that his body looked slightly young be very defined but slender. There were traces of muscle that peeked out of Collin's stomach. But, the thing that amazed Malfoy the most was see how huge Collin's cock was. The thickness and length of Collin's cock was even a match for Neville's gigantic cock. As Draco stared at Collin's enormous cock he couldn't help but to picture what it would be like to have that cock inside of him. As Collin started to walk closer to Draco's face, Malfoy couldn't help but to open his mouth invitingly, as if begging for Collin's cock inside of his mouth.

"Ha, ha ha ha," Collin giggled as teased Malfoy by waving his cock closer and closer to his face. "Hungry," Collin asked.

Malfoy licked his lips and nodded his head enthusiastically as Collin pushed his cock into Malfoy's warm mouth. He slid his cock further and further into Malfoy's mouth. He stopped when Malfoy started to gag, but continued when he saw Malfoy trying to propel his body forward in order to have more of Collin's cock within him. Collin rocked his cock back and forth inside of Draco's mouth. He started to push deeper and deeper into Draco, filling Draco's mouth with his cock. Collin then began to thrust his cock into Draco, his momentum going faster and faster. The feeling of Collin's cock combined with the heat on his cock and in his ass was driving Draco insane. He started to moan loudly which vibrated against Collin's gliding dick, causing Collin to thrust harder and faster into Malfoy's mouth.

Just as Malfoy felt that his cock as about to explode from the pressure Collin buried his entire cock into Malfoy's mouth and down his throat. It felt as though Malfoy was being forced to chug an entire glass of hot cider as Collin's hot cum gently slid down Malfoy's throat. With this new sensation Malfoy's cock began to shake and erupted streams of cum all over the floor of the hall.

Collin dressed himself and returned back to his seat. Harry then dressed himself and said, "Well I hope you all enjoyed part 1, because after we clean these messy little slaves off we are going to have part 2 of our EXTREMES lesson.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do leave reviews. I usually write fan-fics faster when encouraged by the reviews posted.


	4. Chapter 4

OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER, BUT MAN IF I DID IT WOULD BE GREAT. SECCOND THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS LOTS OF BDSM, BONDAGE, AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT ( NOT TO MENTION ITS YAOI) SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF ANY OF THESE THINGS I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW. IF YOU DO APPROVE AND LIKE THESE THINGS THEN KEEP READING AND KEEP WATCHING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO ENCOURAGED ME, THANKS GUYS.

"Well done gentleman," Neville said as he walked between Malfoy and Percy's bodies. He slowly circled around them as they lay shackled and suspended in mid air. Their cocks dripping semen creating a small puddle underneath each of their bodies.

"If you don't mind, I would love to take a crack at the next part of the lesson," said Neville as he ran his hand across Percy's perky butt.

Harry looked at Neville and then focused on his hand which was still fondling Percy's pale ass. Finally with a look of content he nodded to Neville and returned to his seat.

"If you don't mind Collin, I think that we should give another lucky member the chance to show off their skills and creativity."

Collin's lips pouted and his face contorted as if he was about to throw a temper tantrum. He softly grunted, "yes sir," and stomped back to his seat with his arms folded. Neville reached into the hat full of names and pulled out a slip of paper and gazed at the name. A slight grin crept onto his face.

"I think that this member will provide an excellent demonstration," said Neville as his eyes scanned the members. "Ron, would you care to come and assist me," asked Neville already knowing his response.

" Brilliant," whispered Ron as he rose from his seat. " Thank you," he said as he ran to Neville's side.

" I think that after such a hot and steamy lesson that we should cool things down a bit," said Neville as his sadistic smirk returned to his face. He pointed his wand to an adjacent wall where a cauldron and a large burgundy wooden chest lay. The items zoomed across the room, stopping beside Neville, levitating at waist level.

Neville tapped the cauldron with his wand and watched as it filled with water. He turned and opened the chest beside him and started throwing several vials containing various colored liquids into the cauldron. As it started to bubble and shake he took out a flower that at first glance it resembled a purple rose but upon closer inspection there were several small vines growing in between the petals.

When Neville placed the flower into the cauldron's bubbling mixture the liquid inside turned a dark blue and the rumbling suddenly stopped. From the center of the cauldron the mixture started to move and take the form of a vine the size of a water hose. The vine swayed and crept towards Percy, like the tentacle of some underwater beast searching for its prey. More dark blue vines started to creep form the cauldron, inching closer to Percy. As they slowly slithered up his foot, his leg started to become tense. The vines were as cold as ice and continued to wrap around Percy's legs creeping further up his body. At first it provided him a much needed cool down from his last experience but the longer they stayed on his body the colder they became. By the time they had reached the top of his thighs he felt as if his legs had been covered in ice. His legs started to tingle as the vines wrapped completely around his chest making his nipples rock hard. They finished winding around Percy's arms and throat as he glanced around and noticed Neville dipping a large cup into the cauldron and carrying some of the liquid over to him.

Neville placed his wand inside the cup and gave the mixture a stir before he gently parted Percy's butt cheeks and poured the substance in between. It began to creep into his ass making Percy feel like he was being frozen from inside and outside. Once the liquid had filled his ass Neville flipped the cup upside down and let another batch of the mixture fall on Percy's cheeks. It trailed down through his butt and began completely covering his juicy balls and hardened cock. Percy could feel his body shiver as the liquid inside began thrashing around like little tidal waves, causing him to moan loudly. He started taking deep shallow breathes as the substance covering his cock began to slowly flow back and forth as though it was jacking him off.

Percy's body was covered in goose bumps and his skin had turned pale but he was to wrapped in pleasure to notice this because of the mixture inside of him started to spin around wildly like a washing machine. He could feel his dick leaking pre cum which turned into slush as it came in contact with the blue liquid. His body trembled in ecstasy as it bubbled and vibrated while twirling around his insides. As he cracked open his eyes, feeling as thought he was prying them open from being frozen shut, he saw Neville's massive cock standing before him.

" You may want to open wide if you want something warm inside of you," said Neville. Percy instantly opened his mouth, desperately wanting any piece of warmth.

******************** MEANWHILE *************************

Ron watched as Neville dumped several multicolored vials into the cauldron. He stood still for a second as if he was pondering what to do next. As Neville dropped the flower into the pot a sinister smile came across his face and Ron raced to the chest and began searching through it. He pulled out a small vial and walked over to Malfoy. He kneeled down underneath him and dragged the vial through the puddle of Draco's man juice. He placed a stopper on the lid and stored the vial inside of his robes.

He took out his wand while walking around Draco's suspended body and created a glowing circle on the floor underneath him. He bent down once more, tapping the freshly made circle, causing it to create a hole in the ground that instantly was filled with water. Malfoy's eyes widened with confusion as he wondered how this deep pool of water was going to be used against him.

Ron traveled back to the chest and pulled out a jar with several pieces of what appeared to be chalk. He took a piece of the chalk like substance and dropped it into the pool of water. The water began to fizzle and bubble as if a seltzer tablet have been dropped inside of it. Ron reached into his robe and pulled out the vial of Draco's man juice and poured it into the bubbling pool below.

After a minute the fizzing stopped and the pool was a creamy white color. When the water finally settled Malfoy couldn't help but to stare at it, believing that he could see another person in the depths of the pool. He blinked his eyes and told himself that it was just his distorted reflection that he was seeing in the pool.

Suddenly an icy hand sprang out of the murky white pool, grabbing the edge . Another joined the first and at that moment Draco realized that the reflection in the pool was trying to pull itself out of the water. An icy replica of Malfoy soon crawled out of the pool, every detail matching Draco except that its entire body was a pale blue. The water in the pool began to dry up and the hole in the floor closed, making the floor whole once more.

The icy Malfoy stood up with a look of lust in his eyes and began to rub his frozen hand over Draco's back. His touch was freezing, sending shivers through Draco's body. It was surprisingly soft and fleshy, instead of the hard piece of ice that Draco had expected. The feel of this Ice Malfoy's touch made Draco long to experience more or him, his cock starting to harden.

Ron tapped the floor with his wand and a small stone table rose from the floor. With a flick of his wand Ron flipped Draco over so that he was staring at the ceiling as the little table that stretched from his neck to the small of his back, just before his ass, rested on his back. Ron twirled his wand at Draco and his legs suddenly spread open and his shackled feet were lifted into the air, leaving his butt exposed.

Ice Malfoy started to slowly wrap his hands around Draco's ankles, sliding them down his calves and thighs and causing Draco's legs to tremble from the cold, his body shaking from excitement. Ice Malfoy slowly bent down and brushed his wet tongue against the tip of Draco's cock making it become rock hard. Draco moaned in ecstasy, his dick feeling as thought it had been plunged into the lake at Christmas time. Ice Malfoy took Draco's hard meat and started to feed it into his wet mouth.

Pre cum started to pour from Draco's cock. Ice Malfoy's tongue glided across Draco's cold dick, every lick freezing his entire body. Ice Malfoy took his hand and ran it between Draco's pasty cheeks. Draco opened his mouth wide as he sharply inhaled and let out an orgasmic moan. His ass clenched from the coldness as Ice Malfoy started to push his fingers pass his hole and deep into his body. The more he moved his fingers the more Draco's ass became numb. Draco could feel his dick aching to explode but somehow it was frozen in time unable to cum. His numbed butt could feel the pressure of Ice Malfoy's fingers leaving his chilled ass.

Draco lifted his head up as he heard footsteps coming near him. He looked up to see Ron moving toward him with three smooth polished stones in his hand, the exact size and shape of golf balls. Ron took a blue stone and in a slow twisting motion gently began to insert it in Draco's hole. When the stone was completely inside Draco he could feel it radiate a chilling sensation throughout his body. Between Ice Malfoy's mouth licking and sucking on his hardened dick and the black stone that Ron was pushing into him Draco was lost in pleasure. After the second stone passed through his hole it started to vibrate furiously, making Draco's body shake with excitement. Ice Malfoy lifted his mouth from Draco's leaking cock, leaving it rock hard and pale. He opened his eyes to see that Ice Malfoy was standing in front of him, although with Draco's head tilted backwards it did look as if Ice Malfoy was upside down. Draco stared at the familiar shape of his own hardened cock in ice form just inches away from his mouth.

Draco let out another strong moan as Ron pushed another blue stone inside of him, making him feel as thought he was being frozen from the inside. With his mouth wide open Ice Malfoy saw an opportunity and pushed his icy dick into Draco's warm mouth. As the cold fleshy cock hit his tongue he felt as thought he was sucking a fleshy popsicle, his saliva turning ice cold and freezing his throat as it slid down. He started to lick and suck on Ice Malfoy's cock when he felt a slightly warm and familiar object pass though his hole and push the stones deeper inside of him. He felt a touch of warmth as Ron's hard dick pushed deep inside of him.

************************** MEANWHILE *******************

Percy's skin was covered in goose bumps from the chilling vines wrapped around his body. His body shook from the liquid inside of him twirling around freezing him from its bubbling and trembling. He moaned as the mixture covering his throbbing cock vibrated and swirled around, turning his pre cum to slush. The only warmth in his entire body was Neville's hard meat, which Percy eagerly took inside of his mouth. Neville pushed his dick deeper into Percy providing him with a small amount of heat as Neville cock slid in and out of his mouth. Percy could taste the pre cum leaking down his throat loving every bit of the warm liquid that slid into his body and gave him a momentary glimpse of heat.

As the liquid in his ass thrashed around the feeling of pleasure became unbearable. He felt as thought his body was starting to become one giant ice cube of ecstasy. Percy's cock ached, begging for release but the substance surrounding it only increase his pleasure more without letting him cum. Just as he felt he would freeze to death, Neville pushed his entire cock deeply inside Percy's mouth sending shot after shot of hot thick cum down this throat.

As Percy felt the heat of Neville steamy man juice inside of him his mind overloaded form pleasure and everything started to slowly fade and turn black as Percy slipped into bliss.

************************ MEANWHILE *******************

Draco moaned louder as the stones deep within him vibrated ferociously, freezing him from the inside, his moans being muffled by Ice Malfoy's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He shivered as the stones were being pushed farther inside of him by Ron's warm hard dick. His mouth started to go numb as Ice Malfoy's cock glided between his lips and down his throat. Draco tried to focus on Ron's thick meat deep inside of him, leaking his warm pre cum and giving him a moment of warmth. He felt as thought his face was going to freeze from the pounding of Ice Malfoy's cock, when Ice Malfoy buried his entire cock deep within Draco's throat and filled it with a substance that had the texture of melting ice and a taste that Draco had known ever since he turned 13, that taste of his own cum.

Draco felt his body start to shake from the unbearable coldness and his mind exploded in a swarm of pleasure. As he began to feel that he was going to be frozen solid, he felt Ron's dick push the stones all the ways to his prostate and cover his insides with his hot cum. Ron's seed filled him with warmth and caused Draco's mind to overload with excitement. He felt his body go limp and slowly slip into a pleasurable darkness.

p.s. I am a review whore so please do leave PLEASANT reviews. I usually write fan-fics faster when encouraged by the reviews posted. And a special thanks to all who encouraged me my writing. THANKS.


End file.
